


Family

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff after meeting Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“How weird was it spending time with him?” Sam asked his brother as he sat next to him on the couch. 

“He was a bit weird. At least in the beginning he was. I have to admit by the end he turned out to be okay.” Dean agreed with him. He pulled Sam down so his head was in his lap. “It does explain some things.” Dean told him as he pushed Sam’s bangs off his face. “What is that?” Sam asked him.

“That you really are a Winchester. You and Henry are a lot alike.” Dean grinned at him.


End file.
